Go Team Sparia Flamming Lips
by LoneOutlawStar7
Summary: This fanfiction will be many one-shots which will be set in many places in time and space that are about Spencer and Aria based off The Flaming Lips songs which may or may not be connected.


Team Sparia One-Shots: The Flaming Lips

(Author note: This fanfiction will be many one-shots which will be set in many places in time and space that are about Spencer and Aria based off The Flaming Lips songs which may or may not be connected. I will be making other fanfictions like this based off my other favourite bands. I must warn you from the start that I know little of the show but I just love the ship of Spencer and Aria, It's so magical. Sorry if I upset any die-hard of Pretty Little Liars and Sparia fans due to my lack of knowledge on the both. Everyone will be some what OOC.)

Album: Here is is

Chapter One: With You.

Spencer was laying in bed.

She had this funny feeling in her tummy but she could not place it.

"What's wrong with me?" Spencer asked herself as she placed her hands over her tummy.

She turned her head to her clock on her night stand on the right side of her bed too see what time it was.

It was 13:49 on a Sunday afternoon.

"Is that way I'm feeling this way, my subconscious feels guilty that I am just laying around doing nothing?" Spencer asked herself.

"Theirs been no -A activity so theirs nothing to do their." Said Spencer.

Spencer just continually stayed where she was for five minutes.

"Might as well finish off that book I got the other day."

Spencer reached over to the left side of her bed to get a book called 'On The Road'.

As she took hold of the book, she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

It was a Digital Picture Frame which had all the selfies that her and Aria had took together.

Seeing the photos, the funny feeling in her tummy had intensify and was now joined by heart palpitations.

"What is this, what's wrong with me." Spencer asked herself as she got out of bed.

She walked around the room trying to work out what was happening to her.

After a bit she stopped in her tracks and her eyes went wide open.

"Is... is this love?" Spencer asked herself as she placed her hand of her heart.

"Wait I never felt this with Toby." Said Spencer.

The impact of what Spencer just hit her like a ton of bricks.

"How come I have never truly felt like this with Toby?" Spencer asked herself.

"I know I love Toby I mean he so sexy and..." Spencer was saying before she stopped herself mid sentence.

"That's it, it's just his looks really." Said Spencer.

"Apart from that, theirs nothing much else." Said Spencer

"I mean he has never made me feel like this, the way she is making me feel." Spencer said as she looked over at the Digital Picture Frame with their photos.

This feelings Spencer was having were not so new to her.

They were growing deep inside her over the years but now the love she had for Aria Montgomery were now exploding inside her.

"No this can't be right, she is just my best friend." Said Spencer.

"My gorgeous, smart, funny and just all round flawless best friend." Spencer said to herself.

"Oh my gosh, I do love her." Said Spencer.

"I love her." Spencer smiled to herself.

"Oh no, I love her." Spencer said as she sat back down on the bed as she realized that this would destroy the both of them.

(Spencer's inner thoughts)

I can't tell her I love her.

She likes boys.

She loves Erza.

She will reject me.

Even if she liked girls.

She would never want me.

She's Aria fucking Montgomery.

The most gorgeous, smart, funny and caring girl ever.

Why would she want me?

Who would want me?

I'm just trash.

(End of Spencer's inner thoughts)

As Spencer was deep in her thoughts, her phone rang.

She went over to the phone to see you it was, it was Aria.

"Oh my gosh it's Aria, I can't let her see me like this." Said Spencer.

"Wait it's over the phone but still I can't talk to her like this." Said Spencer.

The phone stopped ringing and a text came though.

Spencer read the text.

'Hey can please ring me, I need to talk to you babe.' the text said.

"Babe, what the hell does that mean?" Said Spencer.

The phone rang again.

"I have to answer it this time." Said Spencer.

"Hi what's up...babe?" Spencer said but regretted as soon as she said it.

"Hi I'm super bored, can we please hang out?" Asked Aria.

"Yeah sure, where do you want to meet?" Asked Spencer.

"I'm outside your house now." Said Spencer.

Spencer went to the window and looked down.

She saw Aria standing their, waving at her.

This brought a smile to her face and made her heart flutter.

"Okay why don't you come in and have a coffee while I have a shower and get ready." Said Spencer.

"No you're perfect the way you are, now come on down." Aria said as she put the phone down.

"She thinks I'm perfect." Spencer said to herself

Spencer put a coat on.

The one Aria picked out for her when they went out shopping.

Spencer went downstairs and out of the house.

Aria went up to her and hugged her.

Spencer loved her hugs.

"How are you today, Aria?" Asked Spencer.

"Fine but super bored and yourself?" Said Aria.

'Oh nothing just thinking about how much I love you.' Spencer thought to herself.

"I have just been laying around the house, doing nothing." Said Spencer.

"Oh that's odd, you are always like studying or learning some new skill." Said Aria.

"Yeah I'm a big loser nerd." Spencer said under her breath.

"What no, you're like a super genius but still really cool." Said Aria.

"Thanks I guess." Said Spencer.

"So what do you want to do today?" Asked Aria.

"Well what can we do seeing everywhere in Rosewood is closing down for the night." Said Spencer.

"Yeah this town blows." Said Aria.

"Yeah I can't wait until we leave this godforsaken place." Said Spencer.

"Where are you going to go?" Asked Aria.

"Anywhere but here." Said Spencer.

"Do you want to start a new life with Toby?" Asked Aria.

"Can I be honest with you?" Asked Spencer.

"Yeah sure, what's wrong?" Asked Aria.

"Toby and I are more or less done." Said Spencer.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Aria said as she hugged Spencer.

Spencer felt so many feelings when Aria hugged her.

She felt electricity though her body and setting her heart on fire.

She felt a euphoria just take over her mind and soul.

But overall it made her feel complete.

Aria let go of the hug, which crushed Spencer.

"So what happen?" Asked Spencer.

"Well I have not dumped him yet but it's ran it's course and..." Spencer said before she stopped mid-sentence.

"And what?" Asked Aria.

"Really I just don't love him in fact I don't think I even loved him." Spencer said with tears swelling in her eyes.

"Oh no." Aria said as she coved her mouth.

"A another hug would help." Said Spencer.

"Of course." Aria said as she hugged Spencer again.

'Yes this feeling, this fucking feeling.' Spencer thought to herself.

Aria let go.

"Is their someone else? Asked Aria.

At first Spencer said nothing.

"Come on Spencer you can tell me."

"Yeah theirs this person." Blushed Spencer.

"Their is." Asked Aria.

"Yeah but can we not talk about please?" Asked Spencer.

"Okay then." Said Aria.

"Do you want to leave this town?" Asked Spencer.

"Hell yeah." Said Aria.

"What do you want to do?"

"Run away with Erza to New York, get a little apartment together, he will be a writer and I will be his wifey. Smiled Aria as she looked all starry eyed.

Spencer loved Aria's starry eyed look well her eyes in general but it was Erza that made her eyes like this, not Spencer.

This upset her.

She wanted Aria to get starry eyed over her.

Just like she did when she saw Aria's new selfies on her Tumblr.

Which she all saved to her phone and hopes to god that Aria does not find out about them.

"So you really think he is the one?" Spencer asked but was scared of the answer.

"Yeah I think so." Said Aria.

"You just think so?" Asked Spencer.

"Yeah I think, I'm sure really." Said Aria.

"Okay then." Spencer said sadly.

"Listen Spencer whatever happens with Toby, this mysterious guy and you, just know I'm always with you. " Aria said as she took Spencer's hand in hers.

Spencer's heart skipped a beat.

She felt like she could cry.

She was in love with this girl.

"And I'm always with you." Said Spencer.


End file.
